The Way I Loved You
by SapphireOceans
Summary: A James/Kerry/Bruce SongFic. Neither the lyrics or characters belong to me. Please review!


**O.K, I don't own any of these lyrics, but I don't make any profit (?) from this so don't persecute me! (Writing this at school by the way- started it in Textiles, finished in Citizenship, lol)**

**I hope you enjoy this song fic, this is my very first song fic, so be nice, people!**

**Please review, I love to hear your opinions! But no rudeness, constructive criticism only! **

The Way I Loved You

"He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous," 

Kerry smiled as she ran around the track. "Sounds like Bruce." she murmured under her breath. She thought about him, about how sweet he always was. _Not like- no_. She wasn't going to think about him.

"He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better."

_Well_, she thought, headphones slipping out of her ears slightly, _I couldn't. Bruce is the perfect boyfriend._

"He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine"

Bruce_ is always full of compliments. Unlike Ja- the _other one_. He only complimented when he wanted something._

"But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you."_  
_  
_That was just like the other one. We were always fighting, even before that cow Dana came along._

"Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you"

_Well…_ She admitted to herself. _It wasn't all bad. I mean we had good times._

"He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will" 

_That's one of the main areas where Bruce differs to James. Damn!_ She thought, _I mean the other one. Bruce is always the perfect gentleman. Always gets that "No" means…well, "NO!"_

"He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable" 

_Well, if I had parents, I'm sure they'd approve…I mean, he's every mothers dream son-in-law…WAIT! Son-inlaw! Getting ahead of yourself there Kerry!_

"But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name," 

_Well, that's why it ended, didn't it? I mean, we were always at each other's thoughts. It was better that it ended. Wasn't it?_

"You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you"

_Well, I do love James. I mean,_ she hastily corrected herself, _I did love James. And sometimes I over reacted. But I didn't drive him, away, even though I acted crazy sometimes. I didn't did I?_

"Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush" 

_Yeah…_ Kerry thought, _It was. It was almost worth the fighting, just to make up again. And it was exhilarating, just yelling at some one…_

"And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you" 

Kerry tried in vain not to remember the good time she and James had had- but in vain. Memories seem to race through her mind- and endless sequence of picnics, kisses, laughter, jokes….

"He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all"

_O.K._ she admitted to herself. _There isn't the same spark there was with me and Bruce as there was with me and James. Well. I like him, but…_

"And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now" 

That was exactly like James. You couldn't trust him as far as you could throw him, but he made you feel like the most special girl alive, and something about him just kept you coming back for more.

"I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you" 

Kerry felt a sudden flood of realisation fill her. _Oh my God. No one must know. No one must ever, ever know. I'll never hear the end of it. How does he do it?How come I still love him?_

"Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you"

Bruce was sweet and kind, the perfect boyfriend on paper, but James… there was something about him that made Kerry feel so…so…alive! So wonderfully, amazingly, sexily alive. And that was something that Bruce could never make her feel.

"And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much" 

Kerry turned towards the buildings behind her, and began to walk towards them. _God, I need a shower!_

"And that's the way I loved you" 

**Thank you for reading, please review, it makes me smile to see the envelopes in my inbox!**

The Way I Loved You lyrics  
Songwriters: Rich, John; Swift, Taylor Alison;

© J MONEY MUSIC; SONY/ATV SONGS D/B/A TREE PUBG CO; TAYLOR SWIFT PUB DESIGNEE;


End file.
